


Stories

by seraphim_grace



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old lady tells Goku a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

Goku was a whirlwind of energy, usually up to some mischief or another so for Sanzo to have gone the best part of the day without the monkey intruding on him or some monk complaining about puppies in the altar room, or his inenarrable ability to devour a whole week's worth of food on a snack run gave Sanzo the terrible suspicion that something was wrong.

He left his office and work unfinished and went in search of the accursed monkey.

The monkey was oblivious to any concern his quietude cost as he sat in the courtyard with an old pilgrim who was telling him stories and sharing rice balls from her basket. There was a puppy, just the one, lying on his knee being absent mindedly adored and a kitted draped across his shoulders. Sanzo stood for a moment looking at the image of delight on the monkey's face.

“And Konzen Douji loved the creature that the great merciful goddess had given him as a punishment, for the creature, Seiten Tensei was loving and giving and found joy in everything, and there was no malice in his mischief, even as he climbed into the tree of the peaches of immortality and gorged himself, or tugged on the ceremonial robes of the august personage of jade, or ran mud through the halls with the young war prince Nataku.”

“Come along, Goku,” Sanzo said stepping out to stop the story. “Let's leave the nice lady alone.”

“But Saaaanzo,” Goku whined, “I wanna know how the story ends.”

Sanzo frowned and said, “stupid monkey, they live happily ever after, all stories end like that.” The woman looked at him for a moment but decided not to contradict him, “now thank the nice lady and we'll go get some supper.”

Goku kissed the old woman's cheek, “thank you” he said and then dropped the kitten in her basket, suggesting it might have been where it came from originally. “I hope the Sanbushin listen to you, to say thank you for the happy stories.”


End file.
